ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tari and the Meta Runners
'''Tari and the Meta Runners 'is a American-Australian animated television series produced by Glitch Productions that premiere on September 2, 2019 on ArobaCentral. It about a gaming focus group of people called Meta Runners, but focus more on genius but goofy inventor Senbei Norimaki, his oldest son Lamar, his daughter Tari, and his youngest son Theo. The show was created out of three different planned shows, Anthony's ''Ultra Jump Adventures and a adaptation of Dr. Slump ''by Akira Toriyama and Glitchy Boy's ''Meta Runner. All three were combined into one after Anthony Animation and Glitchy Boy Productions merge to formed Glitch Productions, as so it will be their first television series. Premise Coming soon! Cast Main characters Coming soon! Supporting characters Coming soon! Additional voices Coming soon! Production Ultra Jump Adventures In 2009, Anthony Zuniga, which was a student at CalArts at that time, made a short film named The Coconut Boy ''which started a boy that will become Theo. After CalArts, he became a animator at Universal Animation Studios working on Quest and Paradoria. After he left Universal Animation to founded his own studio called Anthony Animation. Then, he pitched the show, now called Ultra Jump Adventures to Netflix, but they decline, to due their deal with Dreamworks and wants to age the main character to 14, which he decline. The Dr. Slump Show One month later, he bought the non-Asiana characters rights for ''Dr. Slump by Akira Toriyama. He and his staff begin working on a 11 minute short based on the first chapter of the manga to pitch it to networks. He pitch it to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Netflix, which all declined due to its obscurity. So, he release it on Youtube and quickly got 2.5 million views in the first week alone. He will spend the next two years after the short's release to live with his family and pitch it to Disney XD and Prime Video, again declined for the same reason. Meta Runner In 2017, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul begins development for Meta Runner, a show that have society dominated by Esports. But then, something happen that all three planned shows merge into one. 2018-2019 In 2018, Anthony Animation and Glitchy Boy Productions merge to form Glitch Productions, AJ got a idea to combined the three shows into one show that will be called Tari and the Meta Runners. Because Aroba Animation owned the studio, they pitch it to ArobaCentral and they were speechless, what they did say was "Awesome". In a period of 14 months, they have completed production of a 24 episode season to aired on Labor Day, September 2, 2019 Post 2019- When Tari and the Meta Runners ''aired on Labor Day, September 2, 2019, on ArobaCentral, it helped the network to its highest rated day in 2019 and its highest-rated Monday night in the network's history. 4 days later, ArobaCentral renewed the series for a second season, consisting of 24 episodes, scheduled for fall 2020. Episodes ''Main article: List of Tari and the Meta Runners episodes Reception The first episode received very positive reviews from critics and SMG4 fans for its animation, characters, and humor. However, it received some criticism for some of its humor being a little bit adult. Category:Glitch Productions Category:Television series